


短篇集

by parkeldly



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeldly/pseuds/parkeldly
Summary: 七夕快乐嘻嘻P鸟过世文学x2 【分手快乐】【前任】Xparkle 【他的狗】
Relationships: SP9RK1E | Kim Yeong-Han/Xzi | Jung Ki-Hyo, birdring | Kim Ji-Hyeok/Profit | Park Joon-Yeong
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

【分手快乐】

朴俊映在五月二十八日接到了金地革的视讯通话邀请。距离他第一次输掉决赛过去了四天，距离角斗士在北美锦标赛里败北过去了五天，距离他来到首尔王朝过去了七个月，距离他在伦敦的最后一场比赛过去了八个月，距离他和金地革分手过去了不知道多久。

朴俊映是个极好的前任，即便心情不佳地从难得长久的睡眠中闹醒，看到ex的名字也还是任劳任怨地接了起来。隔着太平洋的kkt通话并不会增加通讯费，可喜可贺，金地革还是那么抠门。金地革的脸出现在手机屏幕里，头发长长了不少，还是个黑眼圈当卧蚕的小美人。金先生这边的视野就没那么舒服，黑乎乎的房间只能靠手机的光源照亮朴先生的半张脸，朴先生显然没有开灯的意愿，一双眼睛亮得像猫科动物似得吓人。

金先生对比起来显然就不是那么理想的前任，理所当然地扰人清梦，也不考虑刚受打击的前男友心情。「今天是什么日子还记得吗？」

「啊？」朴俊映瞄了眼时间和日历，「……生日快乐。」

「哼哼」金地革像只被撸舒服打呼噜的猫，「果然分了就没不记得了，还需要我来要。」理直气壮地仿佛他俩没分手还能指责朴俊映的怠慢。前面两年的5月28日都是在两人耳鬓厮磨中度过。朴俊映习惯了他恃宠而骄的德行。他俩的关系从去年年末起就这样，说是分了，但是逢年过节该给的祝福该打的炮倒也没省，可惜如今太平洋和新冠病毒彻底阻隔了他俩近距离接触的可能。倒是金地革还记得卡着时差来要个“提早”的祝福。

朴俊映身上骨头还酥软，懒洋洋抬手挥了挥。他眼睛漂亮，睡意朦胧也能看出情深意切来，笑声带了点鼻音。「礼物是给不了了，怎么我给你唱个生日快乐歌？」

「俊映xi真是薄情，你生日我可是刷了礼物的」金地革的回嘴勾起朴俊映的回忆，但是回溯过去好像源头也是自己的过错，就干笑两声不给自己找麻烦了，清清嗓子在床上四仰八叉地给大洋彼岸的前队友前情人唱了一首happy birthday to you。收获前队友兼前情人笑眯眯地抱怨，吐槽他唱了三年还是在同一个地方走调。

「你有够麻烦的。」朴俊映也笑了怼回去。金地革撑着脸回说。

「和我分手应该会开心吧。」

朴俊映嗤笑一声，没回答这个语气肯定的问句，扯了点有的没的，那股子抑郁散了七七八八，金地革这会子倒是不说话了，就撑着下巴笑盈盈地看着他说，到最后朴俊映卡壳了，话篓子倒空了。金地革数了个倒数计时，也没说要干什么，两个人发挥职业选手的精准卡点能力一起挂了视频。

朴俊映盯着渐渐暗下去的屏幕盯了一会，决定起床去洗个脸再睡回笼觉。洗脸的时候想起自己还没回答金地革的那个问题。

「所以我现在不快乐啊，笨蛋。」


	2. 【Xparkle】他的狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 认知障碍装逼男x没脸没皮小舔狗  
> 胡言乱语的ooc，随便看看

郑技孝养了只名为金英韩的狗。

郑技孝一本正经地和崔韩彬问有没有看到他的狗的时候，老实认真的副坦露出疑惑的表情反问：“我们宿舍啥时候养狗了？”郑技孝挤着不大的眼睛打了个喷嚏，柔弱多病的花臂郑黛玉没了狗暖床连觉都睡不好，还好死不死正感冒了。狙击手带着浓重的鼻音说：“你怎么可能没看到我的狗？就那个棕色的，毛茸茸的，长得还有点丑的……”

“说谁丑呢！”金英韩的声音总比人先到。崔韩彬看着忙内过来把人高马大的花臂黛玉搀回屋子，不知道是先吐槽他先反驳自己丑还是不反驳自己是狗还是郑技孝怎么把他当狗。崔韩彬颤颤巍巍地挤到黑眼圈浓重的教练边上，小心翼翼地打报告。

“教练，我觉得我们队里有俩脑子有病的。”

劳苦功高的尹先生睨了眼没关上门的房间：“又不是第一天知道，你管他俩呢，快滚去练dva。”崔韩彬看了看教练，又看看房间里腻歪在一张床的队友，表示还是训练室才是唯一的温暖故乡。

金英韩一开始也觉得自己被喊狗很古怪，很快他就发现了这称呼的规律，一般郑技孝喊他狗的时候身体或者精神必定有一个不舒服，有时候压力大了有时候脖子痛了，也可能俩都不舒服，等身心都舒坦了这哥又跟没事人似得忘了自己挠着弟弟下巴噜噜噜地揉的矫情样。金英韩起初也尴尬，不好意思提，看郑技孝犯病了急急忙忙用蹩脚演技打掩护，还好郑技孝只对他犯病，之前Benbest撞见过，还好听不懂韩语的法国人对这种黏黏糊糊的行为接受能力天生强大，露出白牙闪耀的帅气笑容就潇洒离去。可能就是知道郑技孝说的是啥也会为他们的感情应援吧，不不不什么感情我在想什么。

蓝牙音箱播放着Paris in the rain，郑技孝这段时间身体又不大好，肩颈的毛病折磨得他睡觉翻身都得小心翼翼，现在正闭着眼不安分地动弹。金英韩靠着枕头一手刷手机，一手捏着郑技孝的斜方肌。他在世人眼里向来吵闹，此时却安静下来了。躺床上的郑先生又不安分了，张开又白又花的手臂把金英韩拉进被子，嘟嘟囔囔些金英韩听不清的话。金英韩小声哎哟了下，瞥了眼确认郑技孝没睁开眼，又不敢动了，四仰八叉地躺着玩手机。郑技孝搂着他的手臂收得更紧了点，脑壳抵着脑壳，锅盔似得黑头发蹭着金英韩的。金英韩习以为常了，郑技孝现在就是神智正常也和他这么黏黏糊糊，只是金英韩主动的更多点。郑技孝渐渐安静了，呼吸声平稳下来。金英韩反而打消了偷溜回去打天梯的念头，规律稳定的呼吸声和慢悠悠的音乐以及郑技孝的体温三位一体的催眠效果太好，他难得这个点就昏昏欲睡了。

说白了，互相舔毛手足相抵是动物共同的一种撒娇方式。

不管窗外的世界是在为黑人抗议还是在为节日狂欢，这操蛋的游戏是黑百合当道还是光头黑男人锤死六个，Rush教练的黑眼圈加重了还是淡了一丢丢，崔韩彬跟着Benbest做运动坚持了三天还是三个月，郑技孝永远有金英韩的陪伴。金英韩是温暖的，热情的，不吝啬自己蓬勃的生命力和爱意的，不算特别好看，但是特别可爱的狗狗。能挤一张床要温暖，会舔舔毛发来示爱，傻乎乎又偶尔聪明绝顶，只属于郑技孝的狗狗。

所以其实是，金英韩驯养了一位名叫郑技孝的主人。


	3. 【P鸟】前任

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 七夕过世文学

朴俊映遇到金地革是在便利店。首尔王朝的当家dps刚打赌输了，得在初冬的寒风里去打给一屋子饿狼打包外卖。朴俊映把自己折叠成一打麻杆蹲在货架前对四个口味的水果牛奶挑挑拣拣。他还在等梁真模回他kkt，这个大哥只说了牌子没说口味，偏偏这牌子他没喝过。

“草莓味的比较受欢迎，虽然我喜欢香蕉的。”  
突然脑袋上方穿来熟悉的声音，朴俊映猛的一仰头，站他身后的人差点给吓掀翻过去。金地革抱怨道：“我有这么吓人吗？”

朴俊映揉了下皱着的鼻子道歉，有点泛红的鼻头让他更像只兔子了，尤其他穿了件白绒绒的外套。金地革当然不会和他说自己是看着一大只白兔蹲那眼熟又可爱才忍不住去搭话的。

朴俊映最后把四个口味都拿了，梁真模大概在天梯，一时半会是回不了他。他和金地革把剩下的东西都挑好了，结账的时候金地革正打算把自己的分出来，朴俊映按住他的手：“不用了，我刷的法人卡。”金地革长长地“哦~~~”，说：“我们俊映现在是young and rich了。”朴俊映笑嘻嘻，拿起一罐还带着冰凉水汽的可乐贴上金地革的脸。

GLA的集训地也在江南，欧美人跑去梨泰院享受南韩的不眠夜生活了，半点备战的紧张气氛都无。朴俊映听了金地革半真半假的抱怨，坏笑着说那你可要小心别被我打爆了。金地革假装伤心地瞪着大眼睛说俊映你好狠的心。朴俊映回我说了脉冲炸弹会专门找你黏，龙刃会追着你砍。金地革也笑了，然后我们去板凳上猜拳吧。

朴俊映说你倒是记得牢。  
金地革回说你说的我都记得牢。

接着两个人就陷入了得有个一两分钟的沉默。曾经他们之间就是沉默也挺舒适，现在是不行了。朴俊映开了个话头聊起了天气，洛杉矶的天气比韩国好的多。金地革点头，说还是一样的好，以为LA太暖和了回韩国都没那么经冻了。朴俊映看着金地革就穿了件运动外套脚踩着拖鞋结果手查兜里瑟瑟发抖的样，想到入冬的麻雀。但是善良的朴先生还是关心了下前搭档的健康，理由是不希望输了比赛用感冒当借口。

不知不觉走到了Gen.G基地，金地革终于舍得从口袋里抽出金贵的手，示意朴俊映把满手的东西里属于他的那一部分给他。朴俊映又蹲下开始挑挑拣拣，折腾完了金地革抱着几样东西笑盈盈地仰起头看着他。该死的默契和熟悉感让朴俊映习惯性地弯腰把脸凑了过去，金地革也侧过脑袋，耳鬓厮磨呼吸声和身上的气味都没有变化，是个再扭过点头就可以接吻的——

“今年首尔王朝的小朋友很有活力啊。”

两个人的距离停在一毫米不到的空隙，朴俊映无语地扭头，看到楼梯口试探的那几个脑壳，那几个脑袋瓜发现他看过来了猛地缩回去——挑战职业选手的动态视力吗。他转回来和金地革面面相觑，后者摊手：“那我就回去了。”朴俊映憋下嘴一时间想不出怎么告别，善解人意的前男友拍拍他胳膊，拉起兜帽把自己往衣服里一缩就转身迈步。

不过这步子第一下还没迈出去就被制止了，金地革奇怪地看着朴俊映抓着自己胳膊的手，还没来得及问一条围巾就糊了上来。还带着提问的羊绒绕着他的脖颈遮了金地革的小半张脸。然后朴俊映就跑了，留给金地革一个背影还有渐行渐远的声音。

“不用还啦！”

尾音弥散在寒气里，金地革哭笑不得，心想和他装什么潇洒啊。  
下次比赛把你干了然后把围巾还你吧。

朴俊映小跑上楼，发现楼梯道里鬼鬼祟祟的小屁孩们，好家伙，除了三个比自己老的都出来了。朴俊映把装着食物的沉重塑料袋往忙内脑袋上一方：“看什么呢这么热闹。”

理不直气不壮的几个悻悻地抱着袋子就往屋里跑。结果有个理不直气还壮的金东彦贱兮兮地凑上来八卦：“哥，你原来有女朋友啊？”

感情这群人隔着条街还给自己挡了个七七八八，压根没看清楚是男是女，热闹看了个寂寞。金东彦话音刚落好几双八卦的小眼神就扫了过来，朴俊映这时候反而心如止水了。他翻找着自己的甜米露回答：“有个锤子。”

金东彦锲而不舍：“那刚才那个是谁啊？”

甜米露找到了，朴俊映打开喝了口，连着寒气一起咽进肚子，冻得他抖了下。

“前任。”

然后小屁孩心满意足地留下目瞪口呆的小屁孩们走了。


End file.
